


Smoking madness

by KigTheFig



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Hints of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KigTheFig/pseuds/KigTheFig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on this (http://innocentcinnamonbun.tumblr.com/post/137392826487/smoke-d) by the ever amazing Inno. Keep up the amazing art~!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smoking madness

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this (http://innocentcinnamonbun.tumblr.com/post/137392826487/smoke-d) by the ever amazing Inno. Keep up the amazing art~!

The silence of the lab was too much on Stein's ears as he watched his courser blink on the computer monitor, waiting for him to continue his analysis. Pushing away from the desk the silence was finally broken as he went sailing across the room.

Swiveling around he located his opened door and proceeded to roll out of the room. Pushing himself off another wall he went sailing down the hallway. As he sped toward the living room the chair began to slow, but he still had too much momentum. If he let himself keep going he would face plant into the front doors.

Instead he planted his feet when he came to the middle of the room to stop himself. He got up swiftly from his seat; stretching he looked around the area. Marie hadn't come home yet it seemed. Digging into his pockets he produced a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Resting a cigarette in his mouth he brought the light up, bringing life to the item.

Taking a long drag he set the lighter back in his pocket. Exhaling the smoke through his nose Stein felt his muscles relax slightly, the nicotine a familiar taste to his tongue and lungs and an aid to his mental state. Reaching up he turned his screw a few times, trying to clear his mind.

He had taken note of how his madness was starting to creep up on him while working and knew that he had to take a break. Marie hadn't been home for a couple days and he knew that was a factor as to why the madness was coming around more often; why he was having to take more breaks.

After the fight on the moon Marie and been going out more, not that he particularly minded. Lately she had been staying over with Azusa to have more girl time; who knew what the two were up to.

She has been gone almost three days now, leaving him to adjust to fighting the madness like he used to. The shift of Marie's wavelength being there and then gone hadn't had much effect on him at first, but today it was coming about more often, making it difficult to focus.

Another drag on his cigarette and he closed his eyes. He was almost out now that he thought about it. Feeling around his pocket and in the box he noticed there were only two left. Maybe now would be a good time to go stock up again. Letting the smoke roll out of his mouth lazily as he sighed he went to the door. Might as well do that now after all.

* * *

 

As he arrived home he smiled, an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips. Pushing the door open he went back to his chair, almost hugging the back of it to his chest. After a moment he produced his lighter once more, lighting the stick. This time he was going to go through this one slower.

As the smoke filled his damaged lunges he released it slowly, formulating smoke rings. The nagging of madness hadn't subsided since he had left, if anything it seemed like it had increased in volume. He needed something to do, to channel the madness and help clear his head more thoroughly.

A cadaver should be coming in just a while, he should be fine until it got here. Glancing at the purple clock Marie had insisted they put up he raised an eyebrow. Was it really a quarter past six? It should be at the lab in no more than twenty minutes then. Another heavy drag on his cigarette and he removed it, idly holding it between his middle and index fingers.

Closing his eyes and leaning into his chair he crushed the remainder of the stick. Smiling, smoke billowed out of the sides of his mouth, the sutures on his face stretching as his smile grew into a grin.

* * *

 

Standing over the body he chuckled, twirling his scalpel lazily between his fingers. Where should he make his next incision? He had already examined the chest cavity, the man before him having been a healthy individual. He hadn't examined arms in a while; why not take a peak at the biceps? Setting the one scalpel down he picked up a new one, examining it a moment before walking back to the cadaver's side.

* * *

 

Marie arrived home that night at a little past nine, as bubbly and talkative as ever. Stein politely nodded along as the blonde talked, back to his computer and working. After a while she decided it was time to call it a night and headed toward her room.

Stealing a glance at the time Stein furrowed his brow. Apparently it was just a few minutes to eleven. Giving a stretch he lit another cigarette and headed toward his room. He was glad to have Marie back for now at least.


End file.
